Movie Night
by Annaelle
Summary: It was just a normal movie night with friends. That all bailed on me, except for André. This should be interesting. ONE-SHOT


**Movie Night**

**TORI'S POV**

I glanced at André, who was still eating all the potato chips we owned. Smirking slightly, I turned my attention back to the movie.  
>We were watching the fifth Harry Potter movie – the Order of the Phoenix – alone. Cat, Robbie, Beck and Jade were supposed to come over too, but somehow everyone of them bailed on us. I just couldn't shake of the feeling that somehow, they'd arranged this on purpose. I'd only told one person about my well nursed soft spot when it came to André, and that one person happened to be one of the first to bail on me. Cat Valentine was horrible at keeping secrets. I just hoped she hadn't told André.<br>That would suck big time. If he didn't like me the same way, it could completely ruin our friendship. The friendship that was worth so much more than a dumb high school crush.

André scowled as Vernon Dudley came into the picture. 'I always wonder how you can possibly get that fat without trying to commit suicide. I mean, I'd jump off a bridge.' I smirked. 'You'd just bounce right back.' André burst into laughter and smiled at me. 'But seriously, how do you get that fat?' I turned my whole torso in his direction and grinned. 'Well, too much potato chips could do the trick.' André looked at the bowl of chips on his lap, glanced at me and shook his head. 'I'll just run an extra lap around the tracks tomorrow.' I smiled and stretched. 'You do that.' André's eyes were immediately glued to the bit of skin that showed while I stretched. I frowned and pretended to be offended.

'Hey, you perv! Stop staring at me.' André tore his eyes from my tummy and glanced up at my face. 'I wasn't staring at you.' I raised an eyebrow. He blushed.  
>'Okay, maybe a little.' I slapped his arm and turned back to the TV. 'Just keep your attention with the movie.' He bit his lip, grinned and glanced at the TV. 'You are quite distracting, Tori,' he teased. I ignored him and turned my attention back to the movie, to Harry Potter, in a London telephone cell.<p>

Odd. I hadn't noticed I had missed that much of the movie.

For a few minutes, we watched the movie in a comfortable silence, while André kept smacking while eating the potato chips. Just as the movie was getting a bit more exciting, commercial break was launched. I groaned and got up to get a drink. 'Hey André,' I called from the kitchen, 'Do you want pink lemonade?' He looked over his shoulder. 'If I say no, will you give me something else?' I smiled. 'No, of course not. You love pink lemonade.' His smile grew. 'You know me too well.'

I handed André his lemonade and sipped my own glass, still smiling. In the mean time, the movie had started again and showed a close-up of Hermoine Granger. André grunted approvingly. 'I wouldn't say no to her.' I raised my eyebrows. 'Ew. Emma Watson? For real? What's so great about her?' André smiled at me.  
>'Are you jealous?' I blushed and shook my head. 'No. No, of course not. Why would I be jealous? It's not like we're dating or anything.' A curious look crossed André's face before he answered. 'But you'd love to, admit it.' I tried to hide my discomfort by raising my eyebrows. 'Date you? No thank you. I'll have that Cedric Diggory, thank you very much.' I gestured at the TV. André leaned forward and put his hand on my leg. Subconsciously, I stiffened under his touch.<p>

André smirked. 'You sure about that? You're tensing up pretty nice, aren't you?' I leaned closer to him and tried to give him a smoldering look. He tensed just a little bit as I traced my finger down his cheek.

'Now who's tense?' I smirked. André opened his mouth, closed it again and looked away.  
>Grinning, I turned my attention back to the movie.<br>After a few awkward seconds, André followed my example. The silence that now followed was no longer comfortable or natural. I bit my lip, trying to focus on the movie, but André's words kept haunting my thoughts.

Moving very suddenly, André snatched the remote from the table, muted the TV and turned to me.

'Tori, I have to . . . We, um. . .' His voice shook and he ran a hand through his dreads in a very uncharacteristical move. I smiled, 'Spit it out, André.'  
>He bit his lip very hard, frowning. 'I want to tell you something. And it's, um, sort of . . . weird. I don't know how you'll feel about it.' I frowned in confusion. 'Tell me anyway.'<p>

He sighed. 'You know, what I said about you being jealous?' I nodded. 'Yeah.'  
>He nodded, struggling with himself, trying to find the right words. 'What if I told you I was the one being jealous?'<p>

I couldn't help it. My mouth fell open. 'J. . . J . . . Jealous?' I stuttered. 'Why? Why would you be jealous?' André shifted around uncomfortably. 'Tori. . I . . . I didn't want to tell you. I don't want to risk our friendship, but Tori, when we . . . Talk like this, or just when you smile at me. . . I don't want to lie to you.' He breathed in deeply.  
>'So, here it comes. I think, no,' he shook his head, 'I know I'm falling for you. Harder and harder every day. Tori Vega, I'm in love with you.'<p>

I didn't know what to say. I think he just blew my mind. I wanted to jump up and down, I wanted to kiss him, make out, tell him I loved him too, but . . . I couldn't. I couldn't remember how to open my mouth. Or how to use my voice for that matter.  
>I don't know how long we sat in silence, but apparently it was too long for André's nerves to stand it. He got up, shook his head and ran a hand through his hair again.<p>

'Right. Just, forget I said that. I feel like a dick for telling you anyway. Don't feel weird ab-' I jumped up and pressed my lips on his. I might not remember how I was supposed to talk, but I hoped this was enough of an answer to him. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. Longing to be closer to him, I let him push me down on the couch again and pulled him on top of me. I twisted my fingers in his dreads and smirked as he slipped his hands under my shirt.

When he leaned back for air a few minutes later, he grinned at the sight of my flushed cheeks. 'So,' he mumbled to my cheek, 'does this mean you like me too?' I smirked.  
>'Nah, I just feel sorry for you.' André smiled. 'Thought so.' He looked down, and I noticed neither of us was wearing a shirt. <em>What the hell? <em>I thought. _When did that happen?  
><em>I looked up into André's eyes, about to ask him what had happened to our shirts when his lips on mine made me forget about everything around us.

His hands slowly wandered over my back, leaving goosebumps everywhere. He was about to unhook my bra when the front door opened and Cat and Robbie walked in on us. Mortified, André and I jumped apart, looking around the room for shirts.  
>Cat smiled broadly and tugged at Robbie's sleeve. 'Come on Rob,' she said before any of us said anything. 'I think André and Tori have a lot to talk,' she giggled, 'about.' She dragged Robbie outside and yelled, 'See you two at school!' over her shoulder as she closed the door.<p>

I slowly turned back to André. 'That was . . . Awkward.' André smiled. 'Can I just get one thing clear?' I frowned but nodded. André smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I got all tingly.  
>'Tori Vega,' he said, 'Will you be my girlfriend?' I grinned and nodded. 'Only if you kiss me again.'<p>

To this request, André happily obliged. When he leaned back, I was panting. 'Wow,' I whispered. He smiled. 'My thoughts exactly.'

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. Where did this come from?<br>I was watching Harry Potter (who guessed xD) and then these words just magically appeared on my laptop. Very strange indeed.**

**I hope you like. I'm not too sure myself, so please let me know what you guys think of it!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Xx Annaelle**


End file.
